


For you? A thousand times over.

by MyGirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Acholism, Angst, Incest, Its the classic ¨im awful at tags¨, M/M, Memory Alteration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uhm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGirl/pseuds/MyGirl
Summary: Morty knows he´s missing something, there´s an awkward gap in his memory that´s been making him feel uneasy for awhile, and It´s time for him to get to the bottom of it.also known asMorty finds out some sick shit about his grandfather, and he doesn´t know what to do about it.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	For you? A thousand times over.

**Author's Note:**

> UHhhhh Also I´m not a writer at ALL. I´m a reader- so this is probably riddled with grammatical errors. SO bear with me. But I´ve loved this fandom with all my heart since 2017 and its about time I give a little back, even if its a crappy fanfic.  
> Also the next chapters are gonna probably be wayyy longer than this one. ALSO ALSO- even if only one person reads this STG im gonna finish the damn thing LOLLLL. Alright that is all :,)

“Morty, hold still goddammit.”  
He felt his teeth grind together as he held his grandson down. They had just raided one of the top prisons in the abodongo cluster, and Morty had gotten shot by a gun containing unknown sci-fi fluid, “ Ri-rick it- it fucking AHHHhhu--Ahhurts.” 

Then shut the fuck up and hold still.” He took a sample of mortys blood, and ran it through his detection gun, “Oh shit.” Rick grimaced. It was a traslorpion’s saliva. It would sink into Mortys skin and practically boil him alive if he didn’t cure it within an hour. An antidote could only be acquired as quickly as he needed it if...  
“Wh-ahh-what’s -wh-what’s wrong with me??” He watched as Morty’s body jolted with pain. The boy shrieked and gripped his stomach.  
“This is really inconvenient for me Morty. Goddamn, I knew you should’ve just stayed in the car.” Rick slung Morty over his shoulder, earning him a yelp from the boy, and shot a portal into the ground. “Rick- I-AHHhhhh-AhRGHhh.” Rick gripped the boy tighter, “Shut up idiot, screaming isn’t helping, you’re just wasting energy.” He needed to remain calm. He told himself he was. He wasn’t panicking as much as his racing heart suggested he was.

He exhaled and jumped into the portal.

\----  
\----  
\----

What was he missing?

“Morty hand me that thing over there,” Rick commanded dismissively, as he continued to screw a piece down onto his contraption.  
“What ‘thing’ Rick the- there’s like fifty things on th-”  
Rick rolled his eyes as he flicked his gaze in Morty's direction, “ Goddamn you’re so stupid. That. Right there, ” Rick pointed to a long lightbulb with a bright blue complexion,” It’s literally right in front of you.”  
Morty felt his face heating up and he bit his lip in frustration, “ You-you know what Rick ? You’ve been such an asshole to me lately. Whats- like what’s the deal with that?” Morty didn’t like to be vulnerable, which he probably got from his emotionally distant family. But he didn’t want to be like that, he didn’t want to be a closed off wall like his mothers or grandfather. And therapy was helping him, and he’d felt more open. Happier even, “Rick, I’ve told you time and time again if you needed to talk -if you wanted to talk-, i’m here. “ Rick furrowed his brow, not breaking eye contact with Morty, who’s scowl matched Ricks. There was something wrong about this situation. Morty felt it at the bottom of his chest, a sense of uneasiness. What was he missing?  
Rick got up suddenly and began walking toward Morty until he was towering over him. Morty would’ve normally felt a slight nervousness with Rick above him like that, but today he was prepared for an argument, the words were ready to form on his tongue. ‘You’re just a sad pathetic old fart. I bet you’re not even making a real gadget, you- you just sit here all sad and screw nonsense together when you’re in a pissy mood’ But to Mortys surprise he didn’t have to say anything. Because all Rick did was snatch the Bulb hastily off the desk and sit back down to continue screwing it to the top.  
Morty was stunned, Rick was often very quick with getting into arguments, especially with Morty, and the blatant out of characterness of it all caused the atmosphere in the room to shift a bit. Something was wrong. Rick was an asshole, for sure. But no matter how small the reason, there was always a reason for him to be this big of a dick to Morty. And no matter how small the reason, Morty always knew what it was.  
After a few more moments of silence Morty quietly moved to the door to leave, but stopped to look back at his grandfather.  
It had occurred to him as he looked back, that he’d never felt so distant from his grandfather even though they were only separated by six feet.  
He didn’t know if they would ever go back to how they used to be. And Maybe…

_Rick and Morty forever. One hundred years Rick and Morty. Forever and ever a hundred years._

…. Well maybe it was a good thing. He opened his mouth to say something, only for it to be left hanging open for a moment.  
He left.

\------

Morty couldn’t sleep. His body felt like it was burning, but everytime he kicked off the covers he felt naked and unsafe. So he cocooned himself, and ignored the sweat that was causing his clothes to cling to his skin.  
He didn’t know what was wrong, maybe it was nothing. But then again , maybe it was everything. He wondered if he should ask one of his moms, but thought against it. They probably wouldn’t take well to their son coming to them in the middle of the night upset. Not emotionally responsive enough. He’d thought about going to his father, but again thought against it. He was too… Jerryish. Morty instead got up and walked down the hall.  
He knocked on the door, “S-summer? Are you, uh, are you awake?” He heard some rustling and low mumbles. He took a deep breath. After a few more moments of silence, he began to lose hope and started back to his room, before hearing her door creak open, “ What the shit Morty? It’s the middle of the night.”  
She squinted as she tried to make out her brothers face in the darkness, “ Oh uhm, hey?” He laughed a bit, “ Actually I don’t really know what I uh- what I came over here to say. I’ll- I’m gonna go- “ Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into her room. She closed the door and flipped on the lights. As they adjusted to the new lighting, Morty sat uncomfortably on Summer’s bed. He didn’t really go in here much, he noted. And he looked around at the posters of bands, and boys, and movies she probably never watched. Her room was slightly messier than his own, clothes tossed half haphazardly across the room, books piled on her desk, a half eaten ramen cup on her nightstand.  
“Take it in Morty, this is the only girls room you will ever step foot in.” She joked, sitting next to him on her full sized bed. “Haha, very funny. “ Morty said dryly.  
“So spill,” Summer said, yawning and checking her phone, “ Holy shit, it’s 3 A.M.” she said, mostly to herself. Morty massaged his thighs, “ Spill? “ He repeated. Summer grinned a little, “Yeah spill the beans, give the dets. ‘Dets’ is short for details, in case you’re too slow to figure that one out yourself. “ Morty threw her a look.  
He pondered for a brief moment, “Uhm, I don’t really know? Like- well..” He trailed off. Summer was getting increasingly frustrated and honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. She loved helping her brother and all, but she had gone to sleep early today for the first time in weeks, and she wanted to enjoy it ,” Okay, well, been nice seeing you then. Maybe drop by in the afternoon next time though, “she said, getting under the covers, “Also turn off the lights and close the door on the way out-”  
“ugh, okay okay, it’s, well- I guess it’s about Rick. ” he admitted. Summer smirked,  
“Awww the love birds having marriage issues?” Morty contorted his face, “ Summer, gross, First of all. And second of all, that didn’t even make any sense.” Summer shrugged, “Just hurry up and spill, I don’t have all night.”  
“Alright, well, Rick was being an asshole and-”  
“Wow, Shocker.”  
“Can you stop interrupting?”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever.”  
“So anyway, like he’s been being a bigger asshole that usual, ya know?”  
“Mhm.”  
“So earlier today we raided this like alien prison thingy, to get who knows what for - like , it doesn’t matter, but- anyway-”  
“Can you just spit it out? Goddamn.”  
“Yeah okay, and, so, like- this is going to sound stupid, but I can’t remember what happened after that. You know? I like got shot- and then- I passed out? Or something?.”

Morty found himself stumbling over his words more than usual, he didn’t even know why he was upset about this. He’d passed out on adventures before, due to getting shot, or smelling a weird plant,and various other reasons. What made him feel so on edge about this whole thing? That’s right, it’s because normally when he passed out there was a moment of realization. He always remembered the moment before he passed out. It was almost like there was...  
“...a gap in my memory.” Morty jolted up from Summers bed,” Oh shit.”  
Summer was hardly listening, but she looked up from her phone at the oh shit.  
Morty froze. Goddamn, Of course. How could he be so stupid? The motherfucker mind blew him. “Uhm, I gotta go. Th-thanks or whatever,” He left his sister’s room without another word, his body temperature slowly rising. Summer scowled at her open door, and turned on lights. “You’re welcome Asshole,” she called as she irritably got out of bed. She didn’t know what that was about, but she honestly did not care enough to figure it out.  
So she shut her door, and turned off the lights.

Morty carefully snuck down the stairs, he was fucking seething, and he was trying really hard not to. He didn’t really know who to be angry at yet. It was either Rick, for erasing his memories without consent, or himself for asking for them to be erased. He checked the couch, no Rick. He walked past Rick’s room and peeked it, hoping to see him asleep on his cot. Damn it. He wasn’t there either. Which meant he was either in the garage, or somewhere else. He prayed it was the latter. As he approached the garage, he carefully typed in the combination “8008135.”

_“You get it? Huh, Morty? It spells out Boobies. Pretty funny huh? “ Rick’s voice was full of playfulness and Morty couldn’t help but grin a little, “ Yeah I get it.”_

He peeked into the dark garage, weary to turn on the lights. Then he remembered why he was here. Somebody was fucking with his memory and he was ready to find out. He flicked on the lights. Empty. He exhaled a sigh of relief, because he hadn’t actually felt like having an argument at 3 am. He opened up the chamber under the floor and climbed down. It was time to get to the bottom of this.  
When he got to the containment that held all the hundreds of different colored vials, he felt a drop in his stomach, how would he even know which one it was? There was no way he was just going to go through them all. He felt a tinge of anxiety begin to take a hold of him, willing him to just leave and go back to bed. But he fought against it, reminding himself that wouldn’t help him. He breathed, and remembered that Rick was one organized Motherfucker. Even when he wasn’t organized he was organized. There was a pattern. There had to be a pattern.

He looked around at the bottles, and realized that the higher the vial was on the shelves the more dust they accumulated. So the bottom rack must have the newest Mind blowers. He picked up a vile at the bottom, and examined it. He gasped, there were dates on the bottom. Fucking dates, “Fuck yes,” He whispered. He looked through the bottom row until he found what he was looking for. The day's date, written clearly as can be at the bottom. He swallowed. He hoped this would be worth it. He hoped this would bring him peace instead of more trauma.  
He lowered himself into the seat, which was extremely comfortable by the way, and put on the helmet. He took one more shaky breath, closed his eyes, and plugged the bulb into his head.

**Author's Note:**

> What will Morty discover? 
> 
> find out next time on dragon ball Z


End file.
